


《鼻息》

by crazy_zone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 冰上的尤里
Genre: M/M, 犬类
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 胜生勇利20161129生贺。及lofter点梗。犬类人设，PWP。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 车，犬类AU，作者原设，PWP，请勿细究。阅读愉快。

《鼻息》  
Cp：冰上的尤里 维勇  
Key：兽化。发情期。狗狗的一些梗♂（……）。点梗来自@wqmkly 。1129勇利生贺。  
设定全生物为犬类，除性别外分为犬和亚犬。犬不会出现尾巴和耳朵，完全人形，亚犬具有本体的尾巴部分，在某些时刻会显现出来无法隐藏。部分发情期设定参考lamento。  
分级：NC-17

“我已经把所有知道的都说了，”中年男性哭丧着脸，尾巴耷拉着都不敢扫动，“通往核心的列车marker不是我，我当然不会知道。”男人架着的那副眼镜只剩下一个还有镜片，Viktor动手的时候留了分寸，但也够这个亚犬一阵好受。  
这条线索被切断了，看来只能寄希望于尤里那一队的进展了。Viktor侧头看向沉默许久的勇利，“勇利，我们走吧。”  
勇利自进入这个旅店以来就一言不发，Viktor只觉得他脸色不太好，他本打算在离开这里之后就问问勇利是怎么了。一来是因为他要先从旅店老板嘴里撬出实话，二来他自己今天也难得有些微暴躁。  
勇利应了一声，刚往前踏一步就跪了下去；Viktor回身接住了他下落的身体，看见勇利急促地喘息着，肩膀正一起一伏。  
“我……有点发烧了好像……”黑发青年难受地揪了一下胸口的衣服，“非常的……热……”他话说得断断续续的，竟然热得连气都要喘不上。  
Viktor微微蹙眉，直觉不是这么回事，但正半扑在他胸口的年轻人确实很烫，体温隔着两人的衣服也能传来一阵阵热意。  
“你还好吗勇利？”Viktor凑近了勇利低垂下去的脸，勇利说话声音很轻，他需要靠得更近些，“你还能走路吗？”  
他话音刚落便传来轻轻的一声“噗”，Viktor一怔，随即往勇利的身后看去；与此同时他感到自己的体温也上升了，一阵躁动从心底冒出来；他的视线落在勇利蓝色外套的下面，那里冒出来一截奶白色的毛尾巴尖。  
旅店老板见状在那里欲言又止地探出头来，“你们两个……”  
他一开口说话，Viktor和勇利便同时看了过去，亚犬老板的声音顿时就小了一截，“你们两个的波长吻合了好像，大概是……同调发情……”  
每年秋季的时候的确是有这么一两天是发情期，但因为急着要收集情报，所以Viktor便迫不得已地忽略了这件事——雄性在这段时间的发情期远不如雌性强烈，因此大多数情况只要离其他犬大一点距离，便不太会陷入发情期。  
“同调……发情？”勇利重复了一边，他反应过来发情的含义，顿时一阵脸红要从Viktor的怀里挣脱出来。但他才是那个陷入发情期的，现在正腿软腰酥的不行，当然挣脱不开；而Viktor则是被他诱导发情的，他们波长吻合，勇利对他的吸引力简直高的惊人，他更不可能放手让人躲开。  
“还有空房吗？”Viktor不容置疑地揽住了勇利的身体，从他的脸上看不出发情期对他什么特别大的影响；才得了他手段的老板也不敢惹他，从柜台里摸出一把钥匙递出来。  
“三楼走廊到底的房间，”钥匙上吊着一块牌子，上面写着[215]，“那…那里有电梯……”  
勇利能听清楚他们的对话，脑子却反应不太过来，他半挂半倚在Viktor的怀里，鼻尖萦绕着熟悉的气息，感觉稍微好受了点。  
Viktor搂着他转过身往电梯那里走，还好路不太远，勇利还能坚持。  
“Vi……Viktor……”趁身边这个银发男人按电梯的时候，勇利勉强站直了身体，他开口说道，“我觉得……我还能坚持一会儿，我们可以先回家。”  
他气息不稳，眼里含着热泪，话说的像是气音。  
“回家休息一下……等发情期过去，应该就好了……”  
事实上勇利从未经历过发情期，而犬类的发情期对雄性来说并不太明显和霸道，大多数雄性都可能只是有些性欲旺盛或脾气暴躁，因此即便到了此时此刻，他仍旧天真地猜测只要休息熬过这段燥热，就可以解决发情期的困扰。  
“勇利，”电梯在他们面前“叮”的一声打开了门。Viktor把人直接圈进怀里，两步跨了进去——勇利那力道微弱的挣扎和“诶诶”的虚弱语气都被他忽略了，“那是普通的发情期，”银发男人看着电梯门合上之后，轻轻用空着的另一只手牵起勇利的手，“这是同调发情。”他的声音如同叹息，动作的幅度小得微妙；那对天蓝色的眼睛就在勇利眼前几厘米的地方，近得勇利以为他们的睫毛都相互交叉了；然而Viktor接下来的行动内容却把勇利吓得脸红到爆炸。  
勇利眼睁睁看着自己的手被Viktor引导着抚上那人的下腹，他才看到那人黑色的西裤拉链下有着根本无法忽视的突起；他已经有了预感，下意识地想要缩回手，但已经太晚了；先是他的指尖，接着是指腹，那里的热度飞快地从他的手指传进他的大脑，简直烫得要爆炸。  
勇利“啊”了一声，飞快地抽回了手——这次他挣脱成功了，Viktor大概也没想到他有这么大的力气和惊人的速度。  
“据说有些人终身不会遇到同调发情，”银发青年轻声又温柔地喊着他的名字，“勇利。”

刚才在电梯里的动作已经耗尽了勇利所有的力气。  
事实上就在他从电梯和Viktor一起走向房间的途中，他就明白了Viktor所说的话是什么意思。  
“有些人终身不会遇到同调发情。”  
现在他遇到了，勇利迷迷糊糊地想道。他口干舌燥地靠在床头，一动不动，只是看着Viktor单膝跪地，开始动手解开他的衬衣扣子。  
Viktor专注地解开他的衣服，他则专注地看着Viktor解开扣子——这场景看上去无端有点好笑；Viktor很快把他唯一的衬衣剥了下去，至于他的外套，早就被勇利自己甩在大门口了。  
脱下了衬衣之后Viktor的手就继续往下，他顺当地解开了勇利西裤的扣子；这真的太奇怪了，勇利觉得有点脸红，他怎么做得这么熟练？勇利这么想着的时候目光正低垂着落在Viktor修长漂亮的十指上。  
不骨干，骨头突出的程度刚刚好，圆润又有棱角，指肚和指腹一样饱满……好想咬一口啊。  
Viktor在扯下勇利裤子的时候稍微用了点力，扯到一半却发现自己蠢得忘记给勇利先脱鞋子。  
这时候他听见头顶上面传来轻轻的一声哼笑，他抬起头，看见勇利正似笑非笑地看着他——似笑非笑，因为他正在舔着嘴唇，Viktor不好分辨他究竟是不是在笑。  
Viktor的手停顿的正是时候，勇利执起Viktor的手，放在了嘴边——他是想舔咬一口的，但下意识觉得这个动作实在太过暗示，于是他执起Viktor的手，在唇边停滞了两面，最后慢慢吻上了指侧最嫩的那段。  
Viktor被这个动作惊了一下，他抬眸看向勇利，黑发青年的眼睛泛着水汽却还是够清亮，视觉的目的地正是自己的相同位置。  
“我想要你，Viktor。”  
同调发情，他们的爱欲正是如此强烈，却又一分不多，一分不少，正好相等。  
本来还想好好的脱下衣裤，现在看来是不行了。Viktor直截了当地伸手，他把人整个推到了床上，期间勇利在床沿蹭掉了那双被忽视许久的鞋子，赤裸着双足去蹭Viktor跪在床上的大腿根。  
同调发情终于彻底燃烧了他们，Viktor的吻迫不及待地落下来，落在勇利的眼角、嘴角，最后吻上嘴唇；被同调发情对象接近，勇利的腰已经软得无法动弹，他的尾偶尔无力地扫动，只能被动承受席卷而来的微妙快感。  
“Vi……Viktor……啊……”  
“我在。”  
勇利的眼睛开始涣散了，他在同调发情的作用下变得逐渐渴求起Viktor的气息。他的身体陷落在旅店的劣质床单里，深色的床单映得他的身躯更为白皙。  
Viktor正压在他身上，他舔吻着勇利的脖子，一样为勇利情动不已。这个人怎么能这么让人心动呢。他分出仅剩的心神来抱怨身下人的勾人之处，然后本能地咬住了勇利胸口挺立起来的乳尖。  
“啊……Viktor！”这个动作突如其来，勇利敏感地想要蜷起身子，却被Viktor的脑袋挡住了。他一只手抓着床单，感觉到Viktor不厌其烦地舔弄他的左胸口，弄得那一整片都湿哒哒的。  
Viktor吮吸着勇利的乳尖，另一只手拧弄着另一面，即便发情期已经让身下人情欲难耐，他依旧不肯放过每一个可以探索之处。发情让犬对痛感的敏锐下降了，Viktor有些无法控制力道，但勇利却对快慰敏感的要命，两边的乳尖都已经红肿起来。  
黑发人短促地倒吸着气，用一只手去推Viktor的肩膀，“够了……Viktor……”  
Viktor直起身，天蓝色的眸子居高临下地打量勇利；勇利有些羞耻地闭上眼，胸口一起一伏昭示着情欲的翻腾。  
“勇利……”他蓝宝石般璀璨的眸子阖上又睁开，最终叹息似的又吻住了勇利的嘴唇。滚烫的舌尖探入勇利的口腔，舔弄对方的上颚之后便执拗地和对方的舌头搅动在一起，像两条交缠的蛇一样黏黏腻腻。  
Viktor的手指在这个时候钻进了勇利的后穴，正如他预料的那样，发情期让亚犬的后穴变得柔软泥泞，肠液不知疲倦地分泌出来，有些甚至打湿了尾巴根的毛。  
勇利曲缩着腿，因为Viktor在后穴按压的手指而发出断断续续的呻吟。Viktor还衣衫半褪，至少连西裤的扣子都好好的扣着——这不公平，勇利勉强地伸手，他记得电梯里他指尖触摸到的滚烫温度；Viktor闷哼了一声，低下头只看到勇利的手指按在他肿胀的裤裆，那几根修长的手指漫不经心地游移，挑逗般缓慢地拉下西裤的拉链。  
真是要命。Viktor差不多是苦笑了一声，他不得不腾出一只手去捞勇利的，“别乱动。”  
勇利听见他，声音低哑，呼吸粗重。黑发青年从Viktor的手里挣扎了一下，重新伸出手去，这回单刀直入了起来，他一下扯开了西裤的扣子，又拉下拉链。  
里面的热切终于被释放出来，勇利用脚跟蹭着Viktor的腰线，尾巴也左右晃动着。他没说话，大概已经是羞耻得说不出话了。  
这个时候Viktor重新活动起埋在勇利后穴的手指，他一下子放进去三根手指，把还未完全扩张的后穴塞得满满当当。勇利“呜”了一声揪紧了床单，大腿间已然潮湿成了一片。  
Viktor在里面扩张的手指带出了湿润的声音，不太响，却足够让勇利听；不，这还不够，Viktor仔细地在内壁里摸索，找到了深藏在肠道里的前列腺敏感点。  
“唔……嗯…啊哈……Viktor……”勇利的腰猛地弹起来，却又被Viktor缓缓压下去；Viktor不管他受惊似的叫声，反而更加搅动后穴，修长的手指灵活地按揉着敏感点，一波一波的快慰顿时传遍了勇利的全身——Viktor的手臂被一阵毛茸茸的贴住，那是勇利尾巴。  
勇利再也忍不住了，他的尾巴不可遏制地抵上Viktor的手臂，勉力传达主人想要他住手的意思。  
Viktor早就知道勇利的原型是拉布拉多，拉布拉多犬类忠诚、温和、友善、灵性十足，勇利的毛色则是如阳光般的奶白色——是Viktor最喜欢的拉布拉多犬色。  
这个位置刚好合适，Viktor抽出手指，他另一只手则顺着尾巴重新摸回勇利的尾椎；他抽出的手则顺势握住了勇利的腿，趁着勇利毫无招架之力的时候打开他的身体，猛地顶了进去。  
“Viktor……啊……等等……唔……”他的入侵很迅速，没等勇利回过神，就已经全部操干到底；勇利被他顶得浑身瘫软，他发出满足的叹息，却因为一下子吞的太多而又含含糊糊地要伸手去推Viktor——Viktor的胸口不知道什么时候冒出了一滴滴汗珠，顺着肌肉的轮廓正往下滑。  
这是他们第一次做爱，却是在勇利亚犬形态下做的，Viktor一面感觉到勇利的后面一张一弛在努力吞咽，一面又被勇利的尾巴扫在腿根，那根尾巴任性的晃动，带来微弱却无法忽视的瘙痒。  
他呼了一口气，紧接着滚烫的分身开始一次次抽插捅入，同时不忘记用分身坚硬的头部去顶勇利的敏感点。  
“啊哈……嗯……Viktor…啊……”勇利被他顶得一阵阵晃动，甘美的快感从隐秘的尾椎传入大脑皮层，几乎叫人爆炸一样的频率使他的后穴更加疯狂的收缩，咬着Viktor怎么也不愿意放开。  
勇利迷人的呻吟叫人难以自持，Viktor继续一刻不停地操干他。银发男人的呼吸粗重，动作却相反地温柔，他留下缱绻的吻痕用来装点勇利的胸口和锁骨，让那对蝴蝶骨几近展翅欲飞；Viktor这时把他翻了一个省，他的另一只手探到前面去，揉弄着勇利饱涨得不行的分身。  
这个体位更符合犬类的喜好，大部分犬对背入式更有好感，这和犬类早期的原型有关。这样的姿势里Viktor像是从背后拥抱住了勇利，从背后将他笼罩。  
勇利的后穴又紧又热，把Viktor往更深处吞下去，尾巴在那里焦躁地扫动，时不时刮到Viktor的下巴。Viktor伸手握住这个家伙，轻轻地捋起来。  
“不……啊哈……呜……尾巴……不行啊…”勇利无法克制地绞紧了后穴，颤抖着喊道。Viktor的手慢慢从中段揉到了尾巴根，那里的毛发有几缕甚至黏在了他们交合的地方，Viktor细细把它们都拉出来，期间指头不可避免的触摸到了肠肉。  
勇利因为这个举动发出了几乎破碎的呻吟，他的全身都被笼罩在快感中，浓稠的欲望几乎让他窒息，他下意识地往前挪动了一点，想要逃开被那根打入他体内的楔子。  
这个时候他感觉到一阵可怕的膨胀感从后穴里传来，Viktor紧紧环住他的腰，一个个吻落在他的背脊上，勇利被狠狠按了回去。他用力曲起脚趾，全然被快感入侵的大脑里反映出了膨胀感的来源——那是犬的结，当犬的性欲被彻底唤起，而他的内心又承认的时候，犬分身头部的结就会形成。  
那个结会死死卡住交配对象，防止他在犬完全射精前逃脱。  
勇利发出呜咽似的呻吟，快感在他的四肢百骸流窜，眼睛里的泪水往外溢出来，又很快被床单吸收，变成一个个深色的椭圆形圆点。  
他被Viktor承认了，因为Viktor也爱他，所以他被锁住了。  
Viktor重新把他翻回身来。男人天蓝色的眸子里翻滚着情欲和爱意，他温柔的注视着勇利，  
在勇利急促的呼吸里凑近这个对视，最终沉沦一般献上一个吻。

犬的普通性交并不会形成结，形成结的交配对象则只能是犬的配偶。结意味着Viktor的射精分成了三个部分——也就是没有两三个小时他们大概是分不开了。  
形成结之后Viktor更加用力地操干起来，而勇利则彻底地放开了，他们本就在同调发情里，现在更是有种燃烧殆尽的意味。那个怎么结实的双人床被他们折腾得吱呀作响，床单皱巴巴地被压在身下，被子早就被扔在了地上——他们依然不知疲倦地拥吻在一起。  
等他们从旅店里重新出好衣服走出来时，外面的天色已经黑了。  
钥匙是Viktor去还的，房钱自然也是他去结——勇利从发情期里回过神来，简直羞耻得没法见人。  
原本预定在下午的工作全都泡汤了，更别说晚上的——不过这种时候工作根本不重要，Viktor悄悄把情况如实跟勇利妈妈短信汇报了过去。  
他们牵着手从旅馆的正门走出来的时候，勇利看见了Viktor手机上来自自家妈妈的短信。  
那是一个晚餐邀请。

END


End file.
